


Reunited

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [41]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I love yous are exchanged, Reunion Fic, Stolen Earth AU, the Dalek doesn't shoot Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He focuses on what has to be an angel or a dream or something at the end of the dark street.  Her hair shines like a halo, at any rate, falling to her shoulders, soft blonde hair, framing a gorgeous smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr: a reunion kiss
> 
> I love Tentoo, always will. But I've always wanted to write a version of the Stolen Earth scene in which the Doctor and Rose make it to each other at the end of the street.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The Doctor turns, not daring to hope, not wanting to be disappointed, after all it was just her imagination running away....(wasn't that a song? Motown?) 

He focuses on what has to be an angel or a dream or something at the end of the dark street. Her hair shines like a halo, at any rate, falling to her shoulders, soft blonde hair, framing a gorgeous smile.

And he's running before he even knows that his feet are moving. Faster and faster his converses hit the pavement until he's sprinting, full tilt, toward the only person he's ever wanted in the universe. His hearts' desire.

His love. 

Rose is running faster, dropping the huge gun she's carrying (and he doesn't want to think about why she'd have to carry that. What horrors has she seen?) 

How is she even here?

They are closing in fast and he has enough time to think that they're going to flatten each other at the rate they're going but it doesn't matter as long as they're in each other arms. A metallic flash in the corner of his eye distracts him briefly.

It's a Dalek, shrieking "Exterminate!" belligerently, and the Doctor is in the line of fire. He knows he is a split second away from death or regeneration and Rose isn't his arms yet. He hasn't said what he wants to say. 

The air ripples at the same instant and there's a large weapon firing over his shoulder. Inexplicably, the Dalek is destroyed. An American-accented voice behind him yells a vulgarity at the Dalek remains. 

Jack Harkness, his own deux ex machina. The Doctor has always made fun of stories in which the 'God from the Machine' suddenly swoops in and saves the day, but he'll never do that again. 

The Doctor doesn't have time to thank Jack because suddenly she's there and she throws arms around his neck and embraces him. His own arms do what they've been hungry for since Canary Wharf. He wraps them so tightly around her, swinging her back and forth. Seconds later his lips are pressing against hers. She moans low in her throat and immediately deepens the kiss, something they'd never done before but somehow they know exactly what to do. They've both fantasized about it enough. 

"I hate to break this up, lovebirds...." Jack begins, raising his gun again.

"Bloody hell, come on!" Donna screams.

That's enough for them to come back to reality. The Doctor grabs Rose's hand and they run again, together, to the TARDIS. They dash in, door closing behind them.

There's a million things to do. They need to figure out what the hell is going on, to begin with. Figure out where the stars are. 

Figure out how they're going to get out of this one.

But before he turns his attention to those very important things, he cups Rose's cheek and smiles at her softly, marveling that he can touch her. "Rose Tyler, I love you," he vows, finally getting to finish that sentence.

She beams. "I love you," she answers. 

Then Donna and Jack are clamoring for attention, and they have to run headlong into danger. Finally together, hand in hand, the stuff of legend is reunited.


End file.
